Lazy Town : Twin Trouble
by sarahjanepOp
Summary: Sportacus and Jenny have twins and one doesnt want to follow the blood line of being a hero. sequal to Spoiled Rotten sorry about the length, im still trying to figure out how to make chapters on this thing


**Lazy Town: Twin Trouble.**

"**Sportacus? Sportacus, wake up baby." He heard his wife's soft voice in the early hours in the morning, he turned to see Jenny's ice blue eyes brightly shining in the incandescent sunrise.**

"**Good Morning, Where is everyone?" He asked.**

"**They are at school, you slept through breakfast." Jenny said as he sat up to rub his sleepy eyes. He could feel Jenny's arms wrap around his chest, "You've been sleeping in later and later these days, what is wrong?"**

"**I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired."**

"**You go to bed on time though."**

"**I have been waking up during the night though."**

"**Maybe you should check your Crystal and fid out what is going on." Jenny said as she helped him off the bed. He then pulled out his crystal and ran it into the computer, "What has been going on with me computer?"**

"**Your energy levels have dropped significantly."**

"**Why have I lost so much energy?"**

"**You tire yourself out every day and twelve hours of sleep aren't enough anymore."**

"**I don't understand-"**

"**Sportacus, its because you have two healthy twins that come home every night after school that have too much energy for you to handle." Jenny said hugging her love from behind. "Alan and Kit are not coming home for a while, why don't we-" Jenny was hushed when Spo put a finger to her soft lips and smiled at her, "Say no more my dear." Sportacus and Jenny retired back to bed.**

**Alan and Kit came by surprise, Jenny was told she would have one baby but she ended up having two beautiful twins, Alan looked just like his mom, he had a head of curly brown hair and blue eyes like his father. He was tall and loved to run and play sports with everyone else. Kit, on the other hand looked like her father, she had straight and sandy hair and her mint colored eyes were her Great Grand father's. She had her mother's high cheekbones and her free spirit. She loved to dance and she painted almost every inch of her room in the air ship. Kit was very outspoken and she sometimes had to keep her mouth shut to keep from offending someone. **

** she didn't care what she said as long as she said it to get it out of her system. Both Alan and Kit were DemiElves, meaning they were half human and Elf. DemiElves didn't exactly have a good reputation with other elves. DemiElves were mixed with two very rich sets of Genes. So when a DemiElf is born, there are many complications with how they grow up. **

** The Females were the ones the Elves looked out for, being a female elf is complicated enough with the number of gifts they inherit from their bloodline. But when a female is a DemiElf, they usually end up not being able to handle their powers and cause a lot of trouble.**

**The powers they had were too numerous to count. some were able to speak to their dead relatives while some had infinite knowledge of the world around them. Others were able to fly while others could freeze people with just a stare. Kit knew she was different, so did Alan. But for Kit, she felt incredibly misunderstood and unhappy at times. Also with being a DemiElf, some didn't receive their ears, Alan had normal ears while Kit had them pointed.**

**They were fraternal twins and they were both very clever like their mom. Alan loved to play tricks on the other kids but Kit had other things on her mind than playing little tricks on her pals.**

"**Good morning, Kit!" Ella called to her cousin as she rushed to school with her, "Are you excited to see Stephanie again? I missed her over the summer."**

"**Yeah, I miss her too, I can't wait to go to the mall after school with her."**

"**Don't you get fitted for your hero suits today? You and Alan are seventeen now."**

**Kit rolled her eyes, her father, Sportacus told them ever since they were five that they would be fitted for their hero suits when they are of age. For some reason Kit didn't want to be like her father, she wanted to be her.**

"**That isn't until tonight, then we have to travel back to Iceland to start training soon."**

"**You don't sound so happy about it." Ella said. Ella was now eighteen and her and Kit were inseparable and they were both best friends with Stephanie too. Stephanie was almost nineteen and spent every other year with her parents, but since she was about to graduate, she decided to move to Lazy Town for good.**

"**I'm not to tell you the truth. I love what my dad does for Lazy Town but, I don't know if I want to do the same thing."**

"**Have you told him that yet?" Ella asked as she smoothed out her black and white dress before they stepped into the busy hallways. Alan met them in English class as they both sat down next to each other, "Did you pick your color for your suit yet Kit?" he asked with a happy tone in his voice.**

"**Yes, mint green like my eyes. You?" Kit asked not really wanting to know his answer.**

"**A really dark blue…like the night sky." Alan saw the teacher step in and he stopped talking. Alan loved school, just as long as the teachers were nice to him. Kit couldn't care less about the teachers or the lessons. She knew the lessons and always received good grades, there was no reason to listen to something she already knew.**

"**Are you going to the mall then? With us?" Ella asked.**

"**Yes, I wouldn't miss that." Kit whispered.**

"**But you can't. we are getting fitted." Alan told his sister.**

"**I already know my measurements. You can just give them to Dad. He wont mind."**

"**Are you kidding? He will go crazy." Alan told her.**

"**I guess we will have to find out."**

**Stephanie stepped into the room and both Ella and Kit's face lit up. Stephanie smiled at both of them and then looked over at Alan…who looked nothing like he did when she left.**

"**Wow." Stephanie said as their eyes met. She soon snapped out of it when the teacher shown her to her seat. Kit observed what just happened and scowled a bit. There was no way Alan was going to ruin the year with her best friend.**

"**Hey Kit. I was wondering if you wanted to go to-"**

"**Prom? With you, Stingy?" Kit heard the rumors in the hallways that Stingy liked her but Kit didn't want to be with a selfish boy like Stingy, "I don't think so. Thanks though." Kit gave him a smile to lighten the blow but Stingy didn't look any less defeated.**

"**That was a little harsh don't you think?" Stephanie asked her best friend. Kit shook her head and looked up at the teacher who was staring down at her, "Can I help you?" she asked her teacher who was a little agitated that she was talking in class…again!**

"**Yes, is there something you would like to share with the class that you were whispering about with your friends?"**

"**Nope, is there any other silly question you would like to ask?" Kit said with a slight smirk on her face.**

"**I am still very surprised that your attitude has carried on so far in high school, I have no choice but to ask you to leave." Kit then stood up and went to leave the room. "Have fun taking your test tomorrow."**

"**I will, I've read Beowulf five times. Have fun trying to prove that I'm stupid." Kit stormed out of the room and walked into the park to do some unfinished homework. Sportacus came flipping into the park and Kit ran in fright hoping she wouldn't get caught by her father. **

** "Holy crap!" She leapt over the wall and headed for the tree house, she climbed up the ladder and hid as she watched through the window. "I can't do that. Why does he want me to do that?" she asked herself as her father flipped, ran and jumped around the park. Kit wasn't like her father at all, she may have been the spitting image but she was nothing like him. She wanted to tell him that she didn't want to be a hero but it seemed so important to him. It wasn't just that she didn't want to, it was also that she knew that she would be the worst hero ever.**

** Kit wanted to dance, she wanted to go to arts school after she graduated. She had no plan to be a hero, that word wasn't even in her vocabulary. It wasn't fair that he was choosing her future for her. She just wanted to be normal. In fact, that is all she wanted all of her life. Kit pulled out her cell phone and texted her brother, "Please don't tell dad that I got kicked out of class again." she sent him. Alan's cell phone vibrated in his pocket and carefully pulled it out when the teacher wasn't looking. **

** "Why shouldn't I tell him? He has the right to know."**

** "Please, just keep this one to yourself. I'll have it under control when we get home. Just keep your fat mouth shut."**

** "Fine, but you better get to the airship before I do so I wont have to say anything." **

** "Fine." Kit stuffed her phone back into her pocket and continued watching her father do his morning runs, she would never admit it but Sportacus' opinion of her mattered the most. **

**It killed her to even think of the face he would have if she told him that she didn't want to be a hero. The very thought of it made her eyes sting, but Kit held her breath. She knew that if she shed one tear, her father's crystal would flash and he would come running. **

** "I'm so sorry Daddy." she said as if she were speaking to him. She spotted her uncle Robbie striding down the path to the park to join Sportacus, "Hey Sportadad!" he called out to his brother in law. Sportacus stopped for once and they both sat, "No not here. Not here!" Kit whispered to herself as she witnessed her Uncle and Dad sit just below the tree house. **

** "So, how are Alan and Kit? Are they ready to get their suits?" Robbie asked. Robbie loved his niece and nephew, Kit would always horse around with him and Ella whenever she came over. Alan was more of a quiet boy when it came to visiting his uncle. **

** "They are fine, they are in English right now, and yes they should be ready to be fitted today." Spo said with a hint of doubt. Robbie sensed it and wanted to know what was wrong, **

** "Alright Sportabrain, I can see that you look a bit worried. What is this look on your face all about?"**

** "It's Kit. I'm afraid that when we get to Iceland that the Elves wont be able to accept her. I mean, some of them accept DemiElves but, I don't think she can take much more judgment."**

** "What do you mean? she's completely accepted here. No one has been calling her names or hurting her feelings. We love her here." Robbie told him. Sportacus shook his head, "Its not that Robbie, I'm sure she knows that. I'm talking about her self-esteem, she knows that she is different and that sometimes she is misunderstood. I just don't want to put her in a position that would put her in the open of ridicule."**

** "Spo, from what you have told me about DemiElves, they are a rare…shall I say "Breed" of Elf. She's just going to have to accept the fact that she is different and celebrate it. I wish I knew everything like she did. She's not a freak. She's an original and she's special."**

** "I know, the problem is to get her to believe it."**

**Kit listened while she slumped down to keep from being seen in the window. Kit didn't believe anything that her uncle said. If she was so special, then why was she already not accepted by her own blood? even if she was just half? If people knew that she was special. She would hear it more often from people. **

** "Ella has applied for Columbia. Can you believe it? My daughter who used to be two feet tall is about to become a Botanist. I think you and I are getting old my friend."**

** "Kit wants to go to Chicago at an arts school. I've heard her talk about it so many times. Maybe I should let her apply just in case things don't work out in Iceland."**

** "I think Kit has more in her than you and her think she does. So stop your dilly-doubting and start pulling that fire out of her." Robbie, being a father longer than Sportacus, knew that Sportacus seen the same thing that Robbie did in Kit. But Sportacus was just worrying too much to talk about anything else. Kit was oblivious to it, all she heard was negativity and doubt. **

** "How is she doing in school? I think I already know the answer to that." Robbie asked. Spo told him that one of Kit's powers came in on her last birthday, she had the mind like a computer. She was capable of doing her homework and tests in two seconds flat. **

** "She's getting good grades but her attitude towards the teachers are really bad. She seems to think that she is smarter than them."**

** "Well, of course. She's got a mind faster than the internet." Robbie said with a little laugh. Kit was the biggest help for Robbie's inventions, she knew how to make them and she taught him how to build them right. Robbie loved that about her. She wasn't afraid to get dirty or sweaty from working so hard. **

** "She still needs to respect them. Maybe I should just pull her out of school and train her here."**

** "No, don't pull her from school. There is one thing that can't ever be replaced from school life, her experiences. She's young and she needs to be with people her age and have fun sometimes."**

** "Okay." Sportacus heard the bell ring from the school. "I better get home, Kit and Alan are getting fitted right after school." Kit almost wanted to scream out in protest when she heard that her father moved the time so quickly. **

** "No, come on dad." She whispered. **

** "I'm going to see if Stephanie will be able to come with her for support. What about Ella?"**

** "She was going to pick out her prom dress, but I'll ask her. I'm sure she wont mind one bit." Robbie stood to meet his daughter and Sportacus left for the air ship. Kit had only a few minutes to get home before Alan and after Spo went in. So when Kit saw Sportacus enter the ship, she leapt out of the tree house and met her brother, "Here's your homework." Alan said as he plopped the books into her arms. **

** "Go on up." Alan said. He was fed up with his little sister being so disrespectful. Then again he didn't know what it was like to have such an exhausting gift…yet. Jenny met the kids at the door, "How was school?" She said giving her children a welcoming hug home. **

** "It was fine." Alan said. Kit did her best to sneak away to her room but Jenny turned around, "How was school Kit?"**

** "The usual. The teachers are stupid and the homework is nonsense. Just like any other day." Kit knew that if she didn't act like she was bummed after coming home from school that Jenny and Spo would be suspicious.**

** Kit entered her room and shut the door behind her, she leaned against it and let out a breath of frustration. Her room was her haven, it was quiet and tranquil. She was never one for a lot of noise. The wall that her bed was against was a mural of the Starry Night painting by Van Gogh. She loved his paintings, they were so surreal and Van Gogh was a very misunderstood artist. It made her feel a bit better that Van Gogh and her might have been two of a kind. **

** She had a pink hammock next to an oval window that overlooked the town. She usually sat there when she wanted to sketch. She had a table covered in paint bottles and brushes all toppled over and scattered. Her bed was a bed that hovered from the ceiling like a swing. The bedspread was a crisp white covered in bright printed flowers. **

** The silence was just what she needed after hearing such a conversation. She sat down in her hammock and laid there hoping to fall asleep. **

** "Kitty? Can I come in?" She heard her father's voice on the other side of the door.**

** "Yeah, come in Dad." Kit said as she saw him step in with a bouquet of multicolored bush daisies. **

** "It looks like you have a secret admirer, someone sent this up for you." He handed her the flowers and she read the card, "I understand that you can't go to Prom. Best wishes as you train becoming a hero like your dad… S."**

** "Who is S?" Sportacus asked. **

** "Stingy. He asked me to Prom this morning."**

** "Oh, that is sweet. It is too bad you can't go. I'm so sorry Kitten. I know how much it means to go to prom."**

** "Don't worry about it. I said no to him, I don't exactly like him that much." Kit rolled her eyes. **

** "Why not?" He asked a little surprised. **

** "He's a selfish boy. Every time I have Lab with him he takes all the credit. I'm not going to make him think that he deserves me…because he doesn't." Kit said looking down a moment as she said such a terrible thing. For some reason, it was painful for her to say such a thing.**

** "Now, I know Stingy better than anyone. I know that he can be very demanding and selfish, but I have to admit he can be a gentleman sometimes."**

** "Yeah, I have yet to see that part of him."**

** "Kit, he sent you flowers. I think that was quite nice of him. Not everyone is as clear as glass."**

** "Then how is it that I can see through him?"**

** "Kit, stop it. Why can't you just see that he likes you?"**

** "Because…I don't like him back."**

**Spo just smiled, Kit always had certain moments where she had to be right even if she was wrong. Spo called them her "Classy Kit" moments. She just wanted to be right even though it was wrong to judge Stingy's intentions so quickly.**

** "Alright, I see you are just having one of your moments. So instead of trying to reason with you that Stingy is a sweet boy, I'm just going to do this." Sportacus grabbed his daughter and slung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room.**

** "Dad! Put me down!" Kit said trying not to laugh as he spun her around to make her dizzy. "Dad! I'm going to be sick!" Spo put her down and she fell to the floor feeling the vertigo from all of the spinning as she laid flat on the floor of the air ship. **

** "Feeling better?" Spo said leaning over his daughter. **

** "The spin treatment. I haven't had that one in a while."**

**Kit said looking up at her dad. Sportacus usually danced with her or spun her around to get her smiling. It was something that she never grew out of. "Just what the doctor ordered."**

** "Good." he helped her up from the floor and gave her a big hug. "You need to stop being so mad at the world because its going to love you no matter what you do."**

**Kit didn't know what to think of him saying such a thing. It didn't sound like the truth. **

** "Come on, lets get fitted."**

** "Kit, come out we want to see it on you?" Stephanie said trying to persuade her best friend to open the curtain. Kit turned around in the mirror still trying to believe it was her in the suit.**

** "Kit, we don't have all day. Come on out, stop flirting in the mirror." Ella and Stephanie started laughing. **

** "I don't know if I like it." Kit lied trying to be modest. She loved it. It clung to her body in such a perfect way. She finally stepped out for everyone to see the suit. **

** She wore wedge boots and the suit had an open back with off the shoulder sleeves. The front had the sides cut out to make the costume easier to move in. it was lined crisply with a bright blue and her belt was chrome with a big black K on the front of it. "You look amazing!" Ella said standing up and getting a better look at it. Stephanie approached her to check it out as well. **

** "But wait, the color is all wrong. didn't you want Mint?"**

** "Yeah. They accidentally took down Alan's color for mine too." Kit took another look at herself in the mirror. "But you know, I kind of like Indigo on me."**

** "Alan is going to be really mad at you."**

** "Its not my fault. He's just going to have to get over it."**

** "Knock Knock!" Sportacus was at the door of the dressing room waiting patiently to see his daughter in her suit.**

** "Come on in." **

**He walked in and spotted her, "Phew!" Sportacus said. The three girls looked at each other in confusion, "What's wrong?" she asked her father. **

** "I was so worried that you would pick a suit that showed your whole stomach. You wouldn't have been helping people with that kind of outfit."**

** "You actually thought I would bare my abs?" Kit said in disbelief but Sportacus was only teasing her. **

** "I love this though. it's a perfect amount of…holes I guess to let the fabric breathe. Oh and their not abs yet Kit." he said giving her a quick jab in the stomach. Kit opened the door to the dressing room and called for the seamstress, "Excuse me. Yeah. My Dad here thinks that I haven't been working on my abs so can you just rip the whole torso off this suit to prove him wrong?" Kit said teasing her father back. **

** "Okay smarty pants. Leave the seamstress alone."**

** "And maybe add a cape to it so I can fly." she said still talking to the suit maker. **

** "Capes don't make you fly, silly." **

** "Oh! And umm…maybe a mask. I want to be incognito like uhh…Zorro! Yeah that's the guy."**

**Sportacus laughed at his daughter, "Everyone in Lazy Town knows who you are it wouldn't make sense."**

** "Your moustache doesn't make sense. I want a gimmick."**

** "This moustache was your great grandfather's."**

** "And all this time I thought it was real." Kit and her dad just stared at each other in a stare down, then all of the sudden they burst out laughing. **

** "Stop it you two. Act your age." Jenny said to both of them trying to stop the foolishness but she just didn't want to laugh in public because the poor seamstress was quite confused at the whole thing. **

** "I'm sorry, do you not like the suit?" she finally said.**

** "Oh, no its lovely. We're just picking on each other."**

** "So do you still want the color changed?" she asked recovering from such a weird moment. **

** "No, I actually like it." Kit told her. Alan stood still crossing his arms at his sister. Kit knew he was going to get angry. He never liked being known as a twin, dressing alike was just a pain in the butt for him to live with.**

** "I'm sorry, Alan." Kit tried consoling her brother. **

** "Save it." Alan didn't want to hear it. Once again, Kit got what she wanted. He slammed the dressing room door behind him. Kit looked at her father and then at her mother before she opened the door, "Are you crazy? What if I was naked in here?" Alan shouted at her as she came in. She crossed her arms and looked at him, "Well, I'm glad that you're not because I don't want to go blind."**

** "What the hell do you want?"**

** "What the hell do I want? I want you to know what is up your butt. I didn't mean to take your signature color."**

** "Its not just that. Once you put on that suit, you started acting like you want to be a hero."**

** "It looks nice. I think I look sexy." Kit confessed. **

** "Have you changed your mind about being a-"**

** "No, I haven't changed my mind. I'm just pleasing dad right now. He's so happy to see me in this."**

**Alan stood silent and looked down at the carpet, he understood. He didn't want to disappoint his dad either. **

** "So, you practically are a hero, just let me have the suit…okay? I'm not changing my mind."**

**Alan nodded and they both came out of the dressing room. **

** "Is everything okay now?" Jenny asked her children. **

** "Yeah." Kit went to change back into her regular clothes and her two friends followed. **

** "I'm guessing he wants you to change the color?" Ella asked. Kit shook her head, "Nope. Its all good."**

** "Really? I'm surprised." Ella turned her head to look at Stephanie but all she spotted was the door closing behind her.**

**Ella peeked out through the door to see her and Alan flirting**

** "Uh oh." Ella said accidentally out loud.**

** "What's the matter?" she asked her cousin. **

** "Uh…nothing. Just looks like our trio might become a quartet." Ella said doubtfully. Kit scrambled to the door to take a look, "Are you kidding me? No." Kit knew that her friend was falling for her brother. She didn't like it.**

** "Why does he have to make my life so complicated."**

** "Is someone jealous?" Ella laughed out. **

** "No, I just don't want this to happen. Stephanie is my best friend. No one is taking her away from me."**

** "Kit, its just your brother. We're talking about the boy who is terrified to even kiss a girl." Ella reassured her cousin. **

** "I guess you are right."**

**Kit and Ella came out of the dressing room and sat down on a long curvy cushion used as seating.**

** "Hello Kit." she heard Stingy's voice behind her. "Did you get my flowers?" he asked hoping for Kit to turn her head towards him. Instead she kept her back to him. **

** Stingy was so different from the past years and he tried so hard to prove that to Kit. Stingy was still a very formal boy when he dressed but he never wore his old khaki shorts anymore. Instead he always had black pants on and his hair had a lot less gel. **

** "Yes Stingy. Thank you." Kit sat frozen staring at Ella and squeezing her hand to keep her close as he came around the sofa to see her face. **

** "You looked…" Stingy started to sweat a little. He didn't know what to say to her. "You looked really nice in your hero suit." he finally said. Kit looked up at him and every part of her wanted her face to curve into a smile, but her face didn't change. Ella gave her a faint smile and stood from her seat to leave them alone. "Ella!" she whispered forcefully for her to came back. When Ella made it clear that she wasn't returning, Kit wanted to make a run for it but when she turned back to Stingy, he ended up sitting next to her.**

** Kit felt like she was cornered and staring in the face of a lion. "So, when are you leaving for Iceland?" he asked. **

** "A week before…Prom. I'm staying there for a few weeks…so, I'll be gone for a while." Kit was trying her best to keep from running from the boy whom she was surprisingly attracted to, and she never realized it until now. With Stingy being so close to her made her feel like she was on a roller coaster.**

** "Well, I hope you do well. I'm going to miss you."**

** "Thanks…That means a lot." Kit tried to be polite while her stomach kept bouncing around in her body. Kit's face turned red and she started to exhale slowly to try to slow the tension from ripping her apart. **

** "Are you alright Kit? You look a little pink and flustered?" Stingy said a little worried as she started to sweat. **

** "I'm…fine." Kit suddenly went limp as she fainted onto the couch. Stingy was filled with panic and then Sportacus came to his daughter's side, "What happened?" he asked. **

** "I don't know I was talking to her when she just collapsed. Is she going to be alright?"**

**Sportacus opened one of her eyelids to check her pupils and then a smile appeared on his face.**

** "What are you smiling about?"**

** "She's Cocooning!" Spo said with excitement. Stingy just looked at him extremely confused, "What?"**

** "Cocooning, all DemiElves go through this when they receive their full powers. Its kind of like how a caterpillar becomes a butterfly…Look." Spo let Stingy look into her eyes, they were sparkling with gold. **

** "So its kind of like Elf puberty?" Stingy said trying to understand the situation. He didn't mean to sound weird. Spo nodded and carried her away as the family rushed out of the building. When they arrived at home Sportacus laid her down on he bed and Jenny covered her with a thin blanket. **

** "How long is she going to be asleep?" Jenny asked him.**

** "It could take a while, we just need to make sure she stays cool. Cocooning takes a lot of energy which makes her sweat."**

** "Okay, I'll fetch some wet cloths and turn up the AC."**

**Jenny left the room and Alan came in, "Hey dad."**

** "Alan, come in. Kit is in her first stage right now." He said proudly. Alan sat next to him and observed his sleeping sister, "So, am I going to Cocoon like her at some point?"**

** "Yes of course. Kit had only one power before she Cocooned. When she wakes up, she might have a few more." Sportacus fell silent for a moment, "So, Stephanie seems to like you a lot now."**

** "Steph? No. She's just being nice." Alan said humbly. **

** "Oh, I don't know. She looked pretty cozy next to you. 'Alan you look so handsome in your suit. I like the coat tails in the back!" Spo said teasing his son. **

** "We're just friends." he said blushing a little. **

** "Oh good. You would be a fool to start something with her. She's out of your league." Spo wanted a rise out of his son just to hear him admit in a way that he liked her.**

** "You don't think I'm good enough for her?"**

** "No. I'm just saying that the Pink Panther might give you a run for you money." he said laughing. The thought of Stephanie and Alan together just entertained him too much. **

** "I don't know, she seemed pretty interested in me." **

** "Or was she just being nice?" Spo said. Alan finally realized what his dad had done. **

** "Oh I see, very clever. Too bad your hat is too small for your head." Alan said pulling his Dad's hat over his eyes. Sportacus just snickered at his son, "I'm still right." He said giving his son a look that surpassed the hat covering his face.**

** "Do you want me to admit it?"**

** "No. you've had enough of me."**

** "Says who?"**

** "uh…Me, I think I said it."**

**Alan pinned his father to the floor and then ran from Kit's room into the flight deck. Sportacus chased Alan while Jenny tried breaking up the senseless horse play. **

** Kit awoke to the voice of a little girl singing in her ear. Once she slowly opened her eyes to see a red headed little elf girl, she immediately sat up a little frightened, "Don't be startled." the little girl said. The elf had extremely long and flowing red hair. She had alabaster skin and she had bright golden brown eyes. **

** "Who are you?"**

** "My name is Amira." she said smiling sweetly at her. "You're still asleep, you're about to reach stage 2 of your cocoon."**

** "Wow, that happened unexpectedly. One minute I'm talking to Stingy and now I'm in my room with an elf I never met." she said rubbing her eyes**

** "I'm the result of your second power Kit."**

** "What power is that?"**

** "Heavenly Perception. You can speak to the angels…mostly just your relatives that died before you. Every elf becomes an angel when they die. "**

** "That is creepy. Who are you then? Are you a distant cousin of some sort?"**

** "No silly. I'm your older sister."**

**Kit's sleepy eyes shot open, "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say that you are my sister?"**

** "Yes. Well…I would've been if it wasn't for the miscarriage." She said with a small tear forming in her eye. **

** "Mom miscarried? She never told us that."**

** "Yes, mom doesn't talk about it because it hurts her so much. It hurts daddy too. They didn't know I was a girl. They picked a name if I was supposed to be a boy."**

** "I'm so sorry. So they named you Amira? that's a pretty name…wait, so you're a DemiElf too?"**

** "Yes. I'm here to tell you that it gets so much better from here. Stop worrying about what people will think." **

** "Do you know if I have any other powers coming in?"**

** "I can't tell you that. I only tell you what I know."**

** "You don't know? I thought you were an angel. Don't angels know everything?" Kit asked. Amira only laughed a little at her question, "No, not exactly."**

** Kit's eyes started to grow heavy again and Amira started to sing once more to lull her back into her cocoon. She laid back down on her bed and fell back into her sleep.**

** Alan walked home from school the next day carrying his sister's books to the Air Ship. "Hey Alan." Stephanie said catching up to him, "How is your sister?"**

** "She's fine. Just like always."**

** "You don't sound very happy for her. Why not?"**

** "For one thing, she stole my suit and now she's cocooned before I did. Its like she gets everything and I get the leftovers."**

** "That's not true Alan, Kit has very complicated genes, more complicated than yours."**

** "I know this Stephanie." Alan started to walk faster to the ship. He didn't want to hear her explanation.**

** "Well, you're not acting like you do. Kit goes through a lot mentally. Look at you, you have it all together. You're lucky that you didn't turn out to be a girl. I can't imagine what Kit goes through being a DemiElf but just being a girl takes a lot out of me." Stephanie stood in front of him so that he stopped in his tracks, "So why don't you stop throwing a pity party and start understanding that you have it easy." Stephanie's piercing eyes sent a chill down Alan's back. For some reason, her defiant attitude was extremely attractive to him and he smiled, **

** "Yes, Ma'm."**

** "Alright." Stephanie started to walk away but then she turned around to say one last thing, "You know, you're cute when you're angry." she teased. **

** "What about when I'm happy?" He asked trying his best not to smile**

** She tilted her head as if to think about the answer, "Still cute." Stephanie returned home and Alan climbed up the ladder and set the books on Kit's art table then turned to see his little sister. Alan felt a little guilty when he thought of all the times he didn't have his sister's back. He should've been a better brother to her. All the times that he tattled on her and proved to her that he was a better child to their parents didn't matter anymore when he saw Kit lying there asleep. Ella suddenly walked in and spotted Kit on the bed, "How is she today?"**

** "The usual, I think she might sleep through the last week we are here." Alan replied**

** "Its so exciting isn't it? Your sister is going to have gifts that no one else can possess. You will have those too one day."**

** "You know sometimes you scare me with your strange interests. What if she ends up being able to speak to plants?"**

** "Don't even joke about that. I would be ecstatic. Who sent all of the flowers and gifts?"**

** "Guess."**

** "Stingy gave her all of this? The boy has it bad."**

** "Well, not all of them are from him…but most of it is."**

** "Kit should consider herself lucky. Stingy is so sweet."**

**Ella sat next to her cousin and held her hand, "Come back to us soon, we miss you. Its been three days."**

** "She might not be able to hear you." Alan told his cousin.**

** "Come on, I'm just trying to trigger her temporal lobe. It never stops working even in sleep."**

** "She's not asleep. She's cocooning."**

** "So what, she's still alive and all humans, elves included can hear when they are unconscious to an extent."**

** "And you wonder why I don't talk to you that much. Its because I don't know what you are talking about."**

** "I cant help it if I'm smart." Ella teased. **

** "I know." They were interrupted when Sportacus entered the room with wet towels to put on her face. He opened her eyelids to check her progress, "Stage two, That was quick."**

** "How do you know how far she is?" Ella asked curiously.**

** "Come and look." Sportacus let her look at the golden eye. "Three days ago, her eyes were completely golden but now, you can see a little bit of the color of her eyes again. She's slowly coming out of it."**

** "Oh, I'm going to give her the biggest hug when she recovers." Ella smiled and then looked at Alan who was still trying to ignore all of the attention Kit was getting. Ella stood and approached him, "But for now, I think I'll just hug you."**

** "No I'm fine thanks." Alan resisted. **

** "Uncle, a little help?"**

**Suddenly Alan was ambushed by his cousin and Sportacus hugging him to get him to cheer up. "Alright. Thank you so much for the invasion of space but I have homework to do now." Alan tried to free himself from the group hug but he wasn't successful, "Uhh…Dad? Ella? Hello?"**

** Jenny walked in and spotted them both embracing Alan, "Is there something I missed?"**

** "Save me Mom." Alan pleaded. **

** "Okay, I think Alan has had enough for now." She said with a laugh. Once Alan was free, he scurried off to his room to do his homework. Alan's room was a lot more organized and clean than his sister's. He liked to be orderly and neat, he couldn't stand a messy room. His walls were painted a royal blue and his bed was all white, his bedroom was the same size and dimensions as Kit's but he had nothing on his walls but a few trophies he had won that hung on his walls. **

** He had a computer next to his window that was given to him by Pixel so he could do his homework faster and easier. Alan didn't want to admit it, but he missed arguing with his sister and pranking her. He wanted her to come out of her Cocoon quickly to pick up where they had left off. **

** Ella came running into Alan's room with excitement, "Alan. Come quickly. Kit is talking." Ella grabbed her cousin's hand and they both rushed back into the room.**

** "She hasn't been making any sense yet." Sportacus told his son as he came round to watch his sister, "I don't…I don't!" Kit said tossing about like she was having a nightmare. **

** "What's going on? Why is she doing this?" Alan asked. **

** "it looks like she is getting a little restless with the whole process. She wants to wake up."**

** "Is she able to?" Ella asked. **

** "No, it's useless to fight the process. It has to finish."**

** "Let me out!" Kit shouted as she flailed a little harder in her bed. Ella felt a bit scared watching the charade, "Can't you calm her down?" Ella wanted it to stop, she had never seen her best friend in such distress like this. **

** "No, she can't hear us. She has to stop it herself."**

** "Amira!" the name from Kit's lips sent Jenny running out of the room and Sportacus jumped from his seat in a sickly moment of dark surprise. "Oh my God." he muttered. **

** "Amira? Who is that?" Alan asked his father. **

**Ella had had enough of Kit's resisting, "Now you listen to me Kit, stop this foolishness and let the cocoon do it's job. We're all waiting for you to come out of it-"**

** "She can't hear you." her uncle repeated to her.**

** "Don't tell me that she can't hear me." Ella snapped at her uncle. She turned back to Kit who was tossing a little more gently now, "The less you struggle, the faster you will come out of it. Now stop it!" all of the sudden, Kit's movements started to slow and all together stop. Ella crossed her arms at both of them, triumphant that she proved her uncle wrong. **

** Kit indeed did hear Ella's voice echo in her head, "Damn Ella. I didn't know she could yell like that." she said looking at Amira who looked exhausted from holding her sister down. **

** "They love you Kit. They miss you. But you can't just stop the process. You're in stage two now. Let it work. It might take a bit longer now that you have tried to fight it."**

** "I'm sorry, but I can't just lay here forever. Its driving me insane being trapped in my bed."**

** "Why didn't you just say so?" Amira asked. "You can go anywhere you want to."**

** "Really? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"**

** "You didn't ask." she shrugged. Amira then snapped her fingers and her room turned into a wooded setting and she found herself not on her bed but perched on a rock. **

** "What is this place?" Kit asked. Amira giggled a little from her question. **

** "Its Iceland. Your home." she said. **

** "Not mine. My dad's." Kit looked around and marveled at the breathtaking hills. "It is beautiful though."**

** "Yes, it is. I think you'll learn to like it when you get here." Amira said as Kit stood up from her seat, when she took a few steps near a clearing, she noticed the cotton field that looked like it gave the plains a soft blanket of snow.**

** "Do you mean that I am already here?"**

** "Yes, Duo-location. Another gift, you can be in two places at once…within reason."**

** "Reason? What do you mean?" She asked. **

** "It only works when you do it selflessly. In other words, you can only use it with someone else in mind."**

** "I was just about to get excited. I could've gone to prom and did my training at the same time."**

** "Things aren't that easy Kit. Sometimes you need to face your problems head on."**

**Kit nodded and looked up at the darkening sky and noticed something strange, "What is that?" she pointed. **

** "The northern lights." **

** "Oh, that's right. I learned about that in books, but I have never seen it." Kit almost gasped as she watched the beautiful colors swirl around and dance in the sky. Amira approached and stood beside her sister, "Legends say, that they are souls on their way to heaven."**

** "Is it true? I can speak to them can't I? I have that power." Kit said. She wanted so much to talk to such a beautiful soul. Amira laughed a little, "Its not true. Its exactly what you learned in science, they're just gasses and chemicals in the air.**

** "It reminds me of Van Gough's painting of Starry Night…" A tear left a wet trail down her cheek. "I never thought it could look anymore beautiful. And here it is." she said tilting her head in admiration. **

** She thought of her family and how much they missed her. How Stephanie and Ella longed for her to wake up. And then she thought of her brother, she didn't realize that she missed him the most. **

**A dead silence came into Kit's room as Ella, Sportacus and Alan sat near her bed, "Who is Amira, Dad?"**

** "She's your big sister. She died a long time ago."**

** "How did she die?" Alan's eyes were shiny with tears. To think that his mom suffered such a loss made him think of Kit, what would it be like without her?**

** "I miscarried, Alan." Jenny said coming back into the room. Ella was shocked and hurt a bit from finding out such a thing, "But how did she know it was a girl? Kit called out her name like she knew."**

** "It looks like she has the power to know that." Spo said. Ella shuddered, "She can speak to the dead?"**

** "The angels. Amira is an angel in heaven, Kit has Heavenly Perception. Amira was the name we picked if it was a girl. "**

** "Oh, that seems less bleak." Ella said. But no one replied, the silence replaced itself until Sportacus leaned over and checked Kit's eyes.**

** "Stage three, already." he laid a hand on her head gently and smiled at her peaceful sleeping face. "Be thankful you have a sister, Alan."**

** "No," Alan said and everyone looked at him with quizzical brows. "I'm thankful that I have two sisters. I just haven't met one yet." **

** Jenny embraced her son with tears streaming down her face. Ella had her share of tears too, "I'm so sorry Aunt Jenny."**

** "Don't be, Amira is alive in Kit."**

** Stage three for Kit took longer than the other two put together. Some nights Kit would toss and turn but Sportacus sat next to her every night speaking gently to her. After finding out Kit's main power, he committed himself to taking care of his daughter and making sure that he didn't miss any more mentions of Amira. **

** With Kit unconscious, it made Sportacus think to himself a lot. He wondered if Kit would be able to train after she wakes up. What if Kit didn't want to be a hero? Sportacus didn't even want to think about that possibility. He loved Kit so much and there hasn't been a female hero in the bloodline for some time. It would be historic and he would be a very proud father. He knew that Kit wanted to do something different but he just wanted her to try first before she made her final decision. Sportacus laid slumped over the bed from exhaustion when he felt Kit stir in her bed. **

** He immediately sat up and watched her slowly open her eyes, "Good Lord, that cocoon was so long." she said to herself. Sportacus started to laugh in a mix of joy and exhaustion and Kit woke up completely from hearing him laugh like a maniac.**

** "Thank God, you're back!" Spo said cupping her face and kissing her forehead. Did they really miss her that much?**

** "You didn't miss me did you?" she said sarcastically as he hugged her tight. Kit looked around the room to see all of the flowers and balloons from her friends. She could see Stingy's name on almost all of the presents. She didn't know whether to cry or smile. Alan came in to check on his sister when he saw her awake, "You're awake." he said with a smile curving into his face. "That's good news."**

** "Come over here and give me a hug, you jerk." **

**Alan came over and gave his sister a hug and Jenny came in immediately on hearing her daughters voice. Once all of the hugs were given, Sportacus sat her down at the table so she could get her strength back.**

** "Dad, I cant eat right now, I feel a bit sick to my stomach. Can't it wait?" Kit asked holding her stomach. Sportacus leaned over the table and checked her eyes again, "I see, take a deep breath and exhale."**

** "Why?" she asked. **

** "Trust me, you'll feel better."**

**Kit exhaled and a sparkling golden mist came from her lips, when she noticed what was happening, she started to cough.**

** "Oh, no. Don't do that. It will get stuck in your throat."**

** "Sorry, bit of a surprise. What was that, then?"**

** "That is the last of the cocoon leaving your body. Its sort of magical residue."**

** "Yeah. Magical residue tastes nasty."**

** "Eat, Kitty." Spo smiled at his daughter. **

** "So, can I go down and see my friends after I'm finished?" Kit asked with a mouthful of sandwich.**

** "No. I'm afraid not."**

** "Why not?"**

** "Its because they're six thousand miles away. We're in Iceland sweetie." he said. Kit's shoulders dropped slightly on hearing such a surprise. Kit was hoping that the trip would be held off since she cocooned so unexpectedly. **

** "Well, that was unexpected. Well, sort of anyway."**

** "Believe it or not Kit, you are now in good shape to train, you have all your powers in and you get to learn how to use them."**

** "How? You don't have the powers I do."**

** "I know that. That is why I have asked for a teacher. She'll help with your powers and I can help you and Alan with the physical training."**

** "She? Did you already find someone?" she asked. **

** "Yes, she's supposed to be here soon. Her name is Jitter."**

** "Jitter? And I thought my name was weird." she said with a laugh. Sportacus sat down and reassured her, "She's very nice, not at all judgmental and be nice to her…please?"**

** "Okay." Kit started eating again and silence fell in the room. Sportacus shuffled around a bit in his chair, itching to ask a question, "So, how is Amira?"**

** "How did you know?"**

** "You spoke her name while you were in stage two."**

** "She's fine. She's a beautiful sister, she told me to tell you and mom that she loves you very much."**

** "What does she look like, Kitty?" Spo asked trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Kit smiled as she noticed his shiny eyes, "She is about eight right now. Pale skin that almost glitters with brown eyes. Her hair is a long wavy red, and everything about her screams elf. She has the features and everything."**

** "Does she look like mom?"**

** "No, she looks like her great grandfather…but she does have your nose and your patience."**

** "Nothing of mom?" Spo asked with a little laugh.**

** "She has mom's dainty little body."**

**Jenny came in after she invited up Kit's new teacher, "She's coming up now. She's very eager to meet you Kit."**

**Kit spotted a tall woman approaching the three, her hair was a light sea foam green and her skin was pale. She almost looked like she gave off a sheen. Her eyes were a dark blue and she wore a lacy white dress. **

** "Hello, I'm Jitter. You must be Kit." She smiled sweetly at Kit and shook her hand firmly. Kit didn't know what to think of Jitter. She had never seen anyone with green hair, then again, Stephanie had pink hair. She didn't know why it was such a shock to her now. **

** "Yes, its nice to meet you." **

**Jitter then introduced herself to Sportacus and Jenny, all the while smiling with charm. Kit for some reason liked her smile and felt warm towards her. She never felt that way to a stranger. **

** "Well, if you like you and I can get started after you eat."**

** "Oh, I'm done." Kit blurted. **

** "Okay then, lets go. I'm excited to get started with you."**

**Kit left with Jitter while Jenny watched them leave in shock, "What just happened? Did our daughter just make a new friend? That never happens that fast."**

** "Its one of Jitter's powers, she has charm. Kit can't help but like her." Spo smiled deviously. Jenny elbowed her husband, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"**

** "Yes, its going to cut down on Kit's complaining. We all know she doesn't like to meet new people, I thought it would be easier for her."**

** "Wow, that is so sneaky. I like it." Jenny sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Spo blushed a little.**

** "Jenny, I don't think now is the best…t-time." Spo started feeling her lips snaking down his neck. Sportacus couldn't escape it even if he tried, Jenny's necking rendered him speechless. **

** "Baby, I need to…"**

** "Need to what?" Jenny's cool breath feathered over his neck and gave him a chill. **

** "I need to coach Alan soon." Spo finally spat out. He had to take a breath to relax. Jenny looked a bit disappointed and went to stand from his lap but Spo held her down, "What's wrong?" Sportacus asked his wife. He didn't like that Jenny frowned and looked sad. It wasn't the wife he knew. **

** "Nothing. I know you're busy with the kids."**

** "Jenny…" Spo said knowing she was avoiding the subject. Jenny hugged his neck again and looked into his eyes, "I just miss my catfish. He's been busy taking care of the family and the eagle wants him to return to the nest."**

** "Is my gypsy feeling alienated?"**

** "Not alienated, but a little over looked. I don't feel very useful to you either right now. You know all of this elf stuff and I have no idea what to do."**

** "Well, now that Kitty is up and healthy and Alan is catching up on his homework…" Jenny placed a finger on his lips, "Say no more my dear." Jenny kissed his neck again and Sportacus carried her to their bedroom. **

** Kit and Jitter walked into a small village town that was only accompanied by a handful of elves that worked on their farms and fields. Kit looked around a little baffled, it was nothing like she expected. Kit expected for the elves to stop in their tracks and stare at her as she walked by. She expected taunting and whispers full of fear. None of that happened, they all kept working like she was just another elf. **

** "Welcome to Sprite Canyon, Kit." Jitter said with a bit of cheer in her voice. Kit turned to Jitter and whispered, "They don't know that I'm a DemiElf do they?"**

** "Not if you don't tell them. You look like everyone else here. They wont know unless you tell them…well, unless you run into a psychic elf."**

** "That's quite a relief. I was expecting a lot of-"**

** "Racism?" Jitter asked finishing her sentence. **

** "Yes, actually." Kit kept following Jitter into a patch of woods and then a small clearing. **

** "This is where you will be learning your powers. We'll start with your first one."**

** "Heavenly Perception."**

** "Who have you met from beyond?"**

** "My big sister." Kit told her. Jitter nodded as if she had a plan for teaching her already. **

** "Okay, ask her over here."**

** "What? How? Am I supposed to say a magic word or what?" Kit asked. **

** "You know, for a DemiElf you act a lot more human than anything." she said with a giggle. "Just ask her here."**

** "Okay, Amira? Will you come and visit me and Jitter?"**

** "Sure." Amira appeared in a flash of light. **

** "She's here, now what?"**

** "Don't worry, I see her." Jitter told Kit. **

** "How can you see her?"**

** "I have Angelic Vision. I can see angels all of the time. Hello Amira, its nice to meet you."**

** "Likewise."**

** "That was easy." Kit muttered. "I thought it would be harder. Kit pulled her blue jacket closer to her as Jitter came closer to the two girls. **

** "That's not all, Kit. Amira was the first angel you have met. Amira is connected to you so you can see her very easily. What about another relative of yours. Can you summon someone else?"**

** "My great grandfather? He was number nine."**

** "What is his name?" Jitter asked. "You have to call them by their name for them to come to you."**

** "His name was Enoch." Kit looked around and started to call to him, "Enoch? Grand dad, will you come and see me?" **

** Amira disappeared and Kit kept looking around to see if she had done it right. Kit called out again and there was no answer, "I don't think he is coming."**

** "What did he look like? Do you know?"**

** "Dad always told me that I have his eyes. Mint green eyes and a goatee on his chin."**

** "Keep going." Jitter said smiling. **

** "He wore a red and tan suit, he was tall and strong. His arms were like pythons."**

** "What else did your dad tell you about him?"**

** "He used to sing a song about flying to the moon."**

** "Do you know it?" Jitter's eyes shifted from her and the distance behind her. She wanted her to keep going to make him more real, even though Kit had never met him. **

** "I think it went…please don't open old wounds that have found their cocoons, that are ready to fly to the moon. My dear its over and its done, don't awaken it from its tomb because you know you're going to lose."**

** "What a beautiful voice you have Kitty." A deep voice vibrated in her ear, Kit turned around to see the face that she described to Jitter. It was her Grand dad Enoch. **

** "Wow, you're my grand dad?" Kit asked still quite baffled. Enoch smiled at his grand daughter and nodded. **

** "Yes, dreary. I have been wanting to meet you for some time. What a woman you have turned out to be."**

** "I'm hardly a woman." Kit blushed. **

** "Oh, but you are. I've watched you grow up so fast. Your dancing and your artwork. Its all beautiful, like you."**

** "Was one of your powers charm?" **

** "Yes," The both laughed. "But I am speaking the truth. You have a gift of seeing the beauty in everything. don't ever lose that Kitty."**

** "My daddy calls me Kitty."**

** "He's not the only one that does." he said laying a hand on her cheek. She could feel his hand, she expected it to be like a cold breeze as if he were a ghost. But he was warm and tender. It surprised her even more when he hugged her and she could feel the muscles in his arms against her. **

** "I have to go now, Kitten. Be a good girl."**

** "Okay." she watched her grand dad walk away and fade into the distance. Kit turned around with tears in her eyes, "I could feel him. He felt like he was alive when I hugged him."**

** "That is because when you described him, you pictured him as if he was alive. That is how he came out." **

** "I expected him to be a ghost. I never knew that angels were different. He was alive." Kit repeated still a bit astonished. Jitter chuckled and sat her down on a nearby rock.**

** "Its okay. You have done well today. That is exactly how your power is supposed to work."**

** "Please tell me we can take a break. This is a bit too much." Kit told her. Jitter nodded and led her back into town. **

** "How about a walk? Will that calm you down?" Jitter asked. Kit only nodded and they started to walk down a dirt path back into town, "So, Jitter? Do you live in the town?"**

** "Yes, a little ways away from the main square. I live with my parents." Kit looked a bit confused, Jitter looked older than she was and she still lived with her parents.**

** "How old are you? If I may ask?" **

** "Twenty one."**

** "And you still live with your parents?"**

** "Yes. Well, technically I live on their property. I have a small home near their crops. Both of my parents are Dems."**

** "DemiElves?"**

** "Yes. I'm a full blooded elf though."**

** "But-?"**

** "Two halves make a whole. Does it not?"**

** "I see. So, your parents don't have anyone to take care of them. Am I right?" Kit asked a bit sadly. Jitter nodded.**

** "They only have me."**

** "I'm sorry."**

** "Its alright. Its normal here."**

** "It shouldn't be. Forgive me but it shouldn't be normal to shun someone different from you. Back home, we call that racism."**

** "Don't say that in front of them, they'll get very angry."**

** "Maybe they should get angry, it's the truth."**

**Jitter stepped in front of Kit and looked into her eyes, "I know how you feel. This is all they know here, you have to forgive them. They only know what their ancestors tell them, they don't know what they are doing."**

** "Someone should let them know. Because I don't feel welcome here." Kit stared back into Jitter's gaze and she knew by the look she gave her alone, that she felt like a misfit and a rejection. **

** "Listen Kit. I admire your passion to make things right, but some people can never be changed. it's a sad fact but we all have to get used to it."**

** "So, you're telling me that I should just accept that my own blood wont ever fully accept me because I am just half?"**

**Jitter stood silent for a moment, there wasn't much to say that would change the meaning of what she said to Kit. **

** "I can't change being a DemiElf. Its in my blood, but these full blooded elves here can change if they wanted to. Their minds have been wired since they were born that any half bred elf isn't allowed. Minds change, blood doesn't."**

** "How do you plan on changing their minds, Kit? You talk as if you have a plan to rewrite history."**

** "No, I'm just merely proud of who I am."**

**Both girls heard a noise from a distance and they both walked further down the path to investigate.**

** "Help me!" Someone screamed from a distance.**

** "Someone's in trouble." Without a second thought, Kit ran to the sound of the cry and noticed a man stuck underneath his kart that was carrying a heavy load of bricks into town. His leg was trapped and the kart didn't budge."**

** Kit immediately started to unload some of the bricks to lighten the pressure off of his leg, once the kart lifted, the farmer crawled out from under it.**

** "Are you alright, sir?" Kit said helping the man up onto his feet. He stumbled a bit and then looked at Kit.**

** "Thank you very much. I thought I would be stuck there forever. What is your name?"**

** "Kit, and you are?"**

** "Ruffle." The old man wore a short, ginger beard and old shabby clothes caked in dust from working with stone.**

** "Do you need help getting back home?"**

** "No, I think I'm fine now. Are you human?" Ruffle asked not recognizing her pointed ears. **

** "Well-" before Kit could answer, Jitter came and jumped into the conversation, "She's elf."**

** "I'm both, actually. I hope that doesn't scare you." Kit told the man whose eyes widened a bit before relaxing again, "DemiElf or not, you have saved my life. I am grateful to you that you have come to my rescue." he said clasping her hands in his in thanks. **

** "You're welcome."**

** "I must go, I hope that doesn't insult you."**

**Kit felt a bit hurt but seeing the look on the man's face shown his appreciation, "No, it doesn't. I know I'm not looked at the same way as everyone else."**

** "Well, I'm glad I have met someone different for a change…thanks again, Kit."**

** Ruffle reloaded his kart and rode off down the path again. Jitter looked at Kit a little distraught.**

** "What?" Kit asked. **

** "You can't just tell random people who you are. Do you think my parents like to be isolated from their family and friends?"**

** "I'm not afraid. I know its not easy being a DemiElf, I've been one all of my life. And if all I receive is a turning of the cheek and a snicker, then I don't see any danger in that." **

** "I think its time to take you home now. Its getting late."**

**Kit could see that Jitter didn't want to talk anymore. Why was Jitter so ashamed for Kit? She was pure elf after all. **

** "Fine. Lets go."**

**Kit returned to the air ship and retired to her room, she sat in her hammock looking down at the strange land below. It was a lot darker than Lazy Town. Her home was always bright and happy but Iceland just looked ancient and mysterious. **

** "Kitty?" her father's voice came from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" he asked. **

** "Come in dad." she said. Spo opened the door to see his saddened daughter hanging in her hammock.**

** "Uh oh. What is wrong? You have a frown that goes on for miles." he joked trying to make her smile. Kit sat up and looked at him, "I feel terrible."**

** "About what Kitty?" he said sitting across from her on the floor. "Did you not like your class with Jitter?"**

** "The class was fine, but then she started saying that I shouldn't say to others that I am a Dem. From what I see, the people here are…"**

** "Racist?" he asked blurting out the word she dreaded to say to her father. He was pure elf, she didn't want to offend him. Kit only nodded.**

** "I know. Living as an elf is a very closed off life sometimes. Anyone different makes them a bit skittish."**

** "Is that what you call it?"**

** "Unfortunately it was a bad attempt to make it sound less serious." Spo admitted to his daughter. "But don't feel bad about-"**

** "I feel bad for them dad. I'm proud of being a Dem."**

** "Really?" Spo was in shock when he heard those words spoken by her. "That's the first time I have heard that."**

** "Being here made me change my mind." Kit said. Sportacus felt a bit of conviction when he heard her confess her pride. Sportacus had no choice but to be truthful to her, "Kitty, I have been wanting to ask you something for a long time but I was afraid of what the answer would've been."**

** "What is it Daddy?"**

** "I love you and Alan so much. I want only the best for you both, but now that you are all grown up…I have never asked you if you wanted to be a hero."**

** Kit looked into his eyes and they softened with sincerity. Was he really asking her that question, for years she knew the answer to it. She played it out in her mind and the answer was always no. but seeing her father's serious and eager face, hearing the question she so longed for him to ask made her freeze. Kit didn't know that answer anymore, it was astounding to her that she couldn't answer him, she was having doubts.**

** "Oh my Goodness." Kit said staring into space trying to bring the answer to her lips. "Do you know how long I have wanted you to ask me that?"**

** "I'm so sorry Kit, I understand that you don't want to-"**

** "All of my life I just knew that answer…but now, I don't know that answer anymore."**

** "Really? What has changed your mind?"**

** "I saved a life today. I didn't even think about it…I just did it." Kit stopped, it was like she was stuck in between the two decisions. Sportacus knew the look on his daughter's face, it was the very look he had when he decided his fate. He understood what she was going through. **

** "Its okay if you don't know the answer yet." he put a hand on hers to reassure her everything would work out. **

** "I just want to make the right choice."**

** "I know." he patted her hand. "Do you still want to carry on with your training?"**

** "Yes, but I don't want Jitter teaching me my powers."**

** "Kit, she's just trying to be safe."**

** "I don't want a teacher who is ashamed of who I am. If anyone is going to be ashamed of me, it should be me if I ever make a mistake." Kit looked at her dad with her bright mint eyes, "I am not a mistake."**

** "Of course not. I love that you have grown proud of yourself Kit, but Jitter is the only person in the village that is able to teach you."**

** "Fine, I just don't like it when she tells me to hide being a Dem." Kit said crossing her arms. Spo could see that she was stressed and so he decided to change the subject.**

** "What happened in your lessons."**

** "I practiced my Perception…I saw grand dad. Enoch."**

** "How is he?"**

** "He's fine, he told me that he loved me and that I was beautiful." Kit said looking down at the floor to keep from looking at the flowers that Stingy had given her. Out of all the things that she started to believe about her, she didn't believe she was beautiful.**

** "You look tired, go on and relax for a bit and then we have to start training." Spo told her. She nodded wearily and watched her father leave. Kit looked at all of the cards and flowers again. Part of her wanted to pull her of the hammock so she could open them, the other part of her wanted to sit and keep staring at them. **

** She moaned and stood to look at all of them. Kit couldn't count how many bouquets were from him. Some were red or pink roses. One bundle of roses were dyed mint green and attached to it was a yellow envelope, "Dear Lord." Kit expressed as she took the card and opened it, **_**"Kit, I hope you are getting better and that your trip is going well. Every flower I have sent counts for all of the times that I have tried to win your heart…there are over 300 flowers in your room now. I am a fool, yes. But I am a fool in love with you. The flowers will only grow in number the harder I try." **_

** Kit giggled from his letter, she was too flattered. She didn't know what to think of such a thing. Stingy had fallen in love with her. But was she in love with him? It was sweet and bewildering at the same time. She read all of the other cards that he had sent her and each one made her feel as if her heart were to explode. In the end Kit was in tears, she had missed her chance with Stingy and didn't know if she were going to be given another one. **

** Even if she was given another, what on earth would she do with it? She then thought of her other power that Amira had told her about, "Amira, can you come to me please? I need your help." Kit asked wiping away her tears. **

** "What is it Kit?" Amira appeared sitting on her hammock looking at her sister with concern. **

** "How do I use my Duo-Location?"**

** "Selflessly."**

** "Walk me through it, please."**

** "Who is it? Why do you want to see them?"**

** "Stingy. He's a boy back in Lazy Town. I've grown up with him and he is so sweet. He's too sweet, too sweet for me. I want to see him, I want to thank him for being so nice and for loving me the way he does…I think I may love him too. I'm not sure."**

** "Close your eyes and imagine his face." she told her. Kit shut here eyes and pictured Stingy's handsome face. His big brown eyes and charming smile. His soft brunette hair and his sharp suit that he wore all of the time.**

** "Am I there?" Kit opened one eye to peek, she was back in Lazy Town. "I have to find Stingy." Kit searched the town and even passed his home to see if he was inside. He was no where to be found. **

** "I guess I have missed my chance."**

** Kit walked into the park and she spotted a small table covered in a white table cloth with a single candle lit. Kit smiled a bit, "Oh Stingy. You never give up do you?"**

** "No I don't." Kit turned to see him approaching her slowly. **

** "How did you know I was coming? It looks like you have planned to see me."**

** "I didn't know that you were coming, this was for Pixel and Ella. They're at prom right now."**

** "Ella and Pixel. That is news."**

** "I thought you were training in Iceland. What happened?" he asked her. **

** "One of my powers, I can be here and there at the same time." Kit stood silent for a moment, she wanted to tell him how much she cared for him. Kit felt a bit overwhelmed with all of the things that he had done for her. When she remembered them all, tears started sliding from her mint green eyes. Stingy came to her and embraced her, "Its okay Kit. What are you so sad about?"**

** "I don't deserve you." she gasped out.**

** "No. Don't say that Kit, If there's anyone who doesn't deserve…Its me." Stingy started to stroke her back to slow her crying and she squeezed him tighter.**

** "I'm so sorry Stingy. For everything."**

** "Shhh…No worries. The past is the past." he said whispering in her ear. Kits body relaxed and curved into his embrace. "That's better."**

** "Why am I so special to you?" she asked him. **

** "Its because you don't know that you are extraordinary. I want so much for you to notice it."**

** "Will you help me?" Kit asked sincerely.**

** "If you let me." Stingy took her hand and started to dance with her. "**_**Heaven, I'm in heaven and my heart beats so I can hardly speak when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek**_**." Stingy sang to her. Kit's tears started to fall again as he serenaded her. **

** "**_**Dance with me, I want my arm about you. The charm about you will carry me through to heaven…" **_**He twirled her once and hugged her again. "You are so beautiful."**

** Kit couldn't hide her smile anymore, his charm was too much for her. She finally submitted to him, she couldn't fight it any longer. "What were you going to tell me?"**

** "I…I have feelings for you. I came here to tell you that. I don't know if its love. I've never felt that before."**

**Stingy smiled at her response, those words he had so longed to hear had finally came to him.**

** "We will cross that bridge when we get there." he kissed her cheek and she blushed, "I'm not sure how long I can stay. I just really wanted to tell you that."**

** "Thank you, Kit. It made my night to see you here." he laid a hand on her cheek and Kit held his hand to her face, she didn't want him to let go, "Go back and be my hero Kit. I know you can do it."**

** Kit smiled as she faded away from him, before she knew it, she was back in the airship. "Wow." Kit said to herself. Kit had finally fallen for Stingy. **

** The Physical training started out very difficult for Kit and Alan. Kit had no idea how hard it was until she actually had to start running and practicing flips. Bruises and scratches covered her body for a week from her falling repeatedly on the hard ground. **

** The running was no problem for Alan, but the flipping and lifting weights were almost too much of a challenge. Even though the twins had toned bodies, they still had to push the limits of their strength. The more the twins became stronger, the more they came to like the idea of being a hero. **

** On their last day of training, Sportacus had something special planned for both of them. He didn't tell either of them where they were going, he only told them to put on their suits and follow him up the highest mountain in the village. **

** "Dad, we have been traveling up this mountain for six hours now. Can you at least tell us what are doing here on this rock?" Kit asked sitting down rubbing her sore feet through her boots. Spo smiled at his kids who looked exhausted, "We are almost there, don't quit now."**

** "That is what you said twenty miles ago." Alan complained. "Why didn't we just take the air ship to the top of the mountain?" Alan asked his dad. **

** "The hike is to teach you endurance, to overcome all obstacles to get to the goal." **

** "Dad, where are we going?" Kit asked him. **

** "We are going to the cave where you will get your crystals. I wasn't going to tell you until we arrived."**

** Kit stood and started walking up the steep slope of the mountain, "Well, diamonds are a girl's best friend, I guess crystals will do in this case too." her comment made her father laugh and all of them began again up the mountain. This time Sportacus was right, they were almost there. It wasn't long until they arrived and stepped into the sparkling cave.**

** "This place is beautiful." Kit said. Everywhere she looked, the walls glittered with all colors. **

** "Do we just pick one?" she asked. Sportacus shook his head, "No, it will choose you."**

** "How does that happen exactly?"**

** "You'll know it when you see it, go ahead and look around." Sportacus stood back watching them look about the small cave. Kit spotted one that seemed to sound like a violin as she stepped closer to it. She picked it up and it glowed. It was her crystal. Alan found his as well and Spo led them out of the cave and they all heard the airship above them. **

** Spo smiled and called down the ladder, Jenny sat in the captain's chair and Sportacus sat next to her, "You are getting so much better with flying this ship."**

** "Thank you my dear."**

** "And you look like a badass doing it too." he whispered in her ear before he kissed her neck sending her giggling and blushing. "No fooling around! You don't want me to crash do you?" Spo hugged her neck from behind and let her continue flying the ship. **

** "So, which one becomes the hero first?"**

** "Usually it would be the first born. Alan will be the first hero since he is two minutes older. In the mean time, Kit can do what she likes before she becomes a hero."**

** "Can't he transfer to another town? That was always a possibility for them right?"**

** "Yes, I'll have them figure out which one stays and which one goes…but for now…" Sportacus started to kiss her neck again making Jenny blush again, "Sportacus, what did I tell you?" she asked her husband. Spo reached over and flipped the auto pilot switch.**

** Kit couldn't stop looking at her new crystal, it glittered and sent tiny rainbows on her walls. The cave grew the crystals the perfect size so that it could fit in the cartridges perfectly. It was a pure and clear diamond and it shined like water on a sunny day, she didn't want to stop looking at it but she placed it in her slot anyway to keep it safe. Kit was going to miss Iceland, it was a different place compared to Lazy Town. It was ancient and natural. Rustic and remote. She felt bad for the people there, who were told since birth that Dems were a danger. **

** It wasn't their fault, Kit thought. It was the society telling them who to accept and reject. But maybe, maybe if they had someone to tell them that it wasn't true, that Dems were extraordinary people and could help more then "destroy." She thought hard about it…. "Maybe I can do that." she told herself. Alan knocked on the frame of the open door and Kit looked over and sat up from her bed, "What is it?"**

** "How did you feel when you first cocooned?"**

** "I felt really hot and woozy…Why?" she asked with a quizzical brow.**

** "I'm starting to see gold in my eyes…is that bad?" **

** "Uh oh, are you sweating? Alan?….Alan!" Her brother suddenly dropped to the floor with a thud and Kit rushed to his side to check his eyes. "Dad!" she called Spo into her room and spotted Alan sprawled out on her teal carpet, "He's cocooned."**

** "Help me get him up and place in him in bed." Sportacus took one arm and Kit took the other and hobbled him away to his room and laid him down. **

** "What a turn of events. Are we still going home?" Kit asked. Sportacus turned to his daughter and nodded. His face looked a bit disappointed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I'm just home sick is all."**

** Spo's unsettled face changes into a knowing smile, "Me too dear. I want to go home too." he pulled Kit close and hugged her, "You and Alan have grown up so fast, next time I turn around you two will be moving out and having your own kids-" **

** "Dad." Kit grumbled. **

** "Well, its true! Next year you will be a senior and off to college and everything. Who knows what you will do."**

** "We're not going anywhere yet." Kit thought a moment. "Do you want to talk to Amira?" she asked her father as he released her and looked down at her with wanting eyes, "Yes I do."**

** "Amira, dad wants to meet you." Kit called her sister into the room. Amira slowly appeared in the doorway of Alan's room and Sportacus turned in the direction Kit was looking, "She's over there?" he asked. Kit nodded. **

** "Hi Daddy." Spo heard a little voice come from the doorway but saw no one. **

** "Hello my dear." his voice quivered a bit. "I miss you."**

** "I see you everyday." Amira replied. "Sometimes, I kiss you and mom good night."**

**Sportacus let a tear roll down his face as he smiled, "Do you see grand dad often?"**

** "Yes, he takes care of me. Don't worry dad. We're happy." Amira said laying a hand on his cheek. Sportacus could only feel the warmth of her touch.**

** "I wish I could see you…and hold you." Spo started to cry a little and Jenny came in to see what was the matter.**

** "Mommy!" Amira exclaimed. Jenny's eyes widened and clung to Kit's arm. Kit smiled a little and then Jenny knelt next to her husband and held his hand, "A…Amira?" she asked into the nothingness she saw. **

** "Yes mommy, its me." Jenny covered her mouth to keep from wailing like a child as streams of tears came from her eyes.**

** "My baby." Jenny felt Amira's hands wipe away her tears which only made more tears. "How can I hear you? How can we both hear you?"**

** "Angles can do anything they please. I've whispered to you lots of times but you never heard me."**

** "We're sorry." Jenny told her. **

** "Its Alright. My voice is stronger now with Kit."**

** "Can we see you?" Jenny asked desperate to see her beloved girl. Amira looked at both of them and sadly replied, "You are not ready to see me yet, I can only show myself once and I'm saving it for an important time."**

** "But angels do what they please don't they?"**

** "But if I shown myself to you all of the time, would you really believe I was there? Have faith."**

** "I love you Amira, we both do so much." Jenny told her daughter. **

** "I love you too. I have to go now."**

** "Bye my baby." Jenny said as she stood still clinging to Spo's arm. Kit hugged them both and sat near her brother, "You were so mad that I cocooned before you, now look at you. I can't wait until I found out what you get."**

**Stephanie opened the door and walked to school in the morning. Suddenly a long dark shadow blocked out the sun and soared over her like a plane, "Sportacus is home." Stephanie ran following the ship until the ladder descended and Sportacus jumped down to see her, "Sportacus! We missed you so much. How is Kit?" Stephanie said hugging him. **

** "Go on up and see for yourself."**

** "Okay." Stephanie climbed up the ladder and met Jenny up in the ship, "Hello Jenny! How was your trip?"**

** "It was amazing. Kit is in Alan's room."**

** "Alan's room?"**

** "You'll see." Jenny smiled seeing Stephanie blush the same color as her dress. She nervously walked into his room and spotted him on his bed sleeping with Kit sitting next to him soaking his forehead with a wet towel, "He's cocooned too?"**

** "Yep, just after we took off from Iceland."**

** "How long has he been out?"**

** "Five days. He's still in stage one. Its been a while. I'm getting worried." Kit stressed to her best friend. Stephanie sat next to her and laid a hand on her back, "Maybe the process is slower for him, don't worry. He'll be fine." Stephanie looked over at him with longing eyes, Kit could tell by her eyes that Stephanie wanted to say, **_**"Wake up Alan."**_

** "Kit, would you be mad if I told-" Stephanie didn't finish. Kit interjected, "No I wouldn't be mad if you liked my brother…I've known for a while now."**

** "Oh, how did you find out?"**

** "Ella and I found out when I was getting fitted."**

** "Oh, I see. Stingy misses you terribly."**

** "I'm sure he does." Kit teased a bit. **

** "You really should give him a chance."**

** "He didn't tell you did he?" Kit asked quite surprised. **

** "Tell me what?" Stephanie asked oblivious to what happened. Kit sat back in her chair and looked up at Stephanie, "I went to see him at prom."**

** "But how?"**

** "One of my new powers."**

** "So what happened? Please tell me?" she asked eagerly.**

** "I don't kiss and tell." Kit smiled. That was enough words for Stephanie to jump up and hug her bestie tight, "Oooh! I'm so happy you and Stingy are together!"**

** "Me too. Everyone was right. He is sweet."**

** "Lets go, we don't want to be late for school."**

**Stephanie and Kit left the ship and made their way to school, all of their friends were crowded around Sportacus giving him warm hugs and welcoming him back home. Stingy's eyes locked with Kit's amongst the crowd and he came straight to her, "So, have you changed your mind about being a hero?" he asked her. **

** "Yes, I have. I like being a hero after all."**

** "Who is going to be hero first though? You or Alan?"**

** "Alan is the next hero, he's the eldest. But we do have the choice of going to another town and helping out."**

** "Oh. I see, what are you going to do?"**

** "I'm thinking after graduation and College, I might move to Iceland and be their hero. But that's not for a long time now."**

** "So until then, what are you and I to do?" he asked. **

** "I'm all yours until then." Kit told him. They both smiled and kissed. It was wonderful to hear that Stingy had a few years with her before she left to save the world, "Uhm…My parents have a house in Reykjavik. Maybe when I'm off on vacation from the University, I can come visit you."**

** "You would do that for me?" Kit asked. **

** "Of course, You are my hero after all." Stingy took her hand and they both walked into the doors of the school together. **

** THE END!**


End file.
